tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bot
The official abbreviation of [[Bank|'T'ibia '''B'ank]] is TB, it was previously abbreviated as BOT (Bank of Tibia) but this has been changed.'' __TDC__ What are bots? Bot is another word for 'macro', an automated program which, in Tibia's case, controls your character. In other words, it's an unofficial software to play. Bots may seem to give you an advantage in the game, however using any kind of bot is a severe rule violation (3c), and may lead to a 30-day banishment or to one account deletion. On top of that, there's a good chance you'll get hacked by such programs. List of Bots *Auto Healer (El bot cura automáticamente al jugador al recibir cierta cantidad de daño.) *Cavebot *Runemaker *Aimbot *Auto-Fishing I found someone using bots, what should I do? You have 3 options so far: *Do nothing. CipSoft's new automatic detection tool (anti-cheating system) automatically detects and punishes botters and punish them in a massban (occurs 1-2 times per month). All you have to do is to wait patiently for the system to collect enough evidence, which can take up to 12 months. *Report it using the report feature. Right click on his name, select the option "Report Offence" and fill your report. *If the player admits botting in one public or private channel, report it using the report feature. Right click on his sentence, select the option "Report Offence" and fill your report. I see a botter, why isn't he banned by the system? El sistema anti-trampa no dan ban instantáneamente. Primero recolecta toda la información y en el inicio de cada mes, El sistema hace un baneo masivo de aproximadamente 5000 bots. Porque no puedo reportar Botters ahora? Si puedes! Solo recuerda que debes hacerlo usando "Report bot/macro" y no a través de los Gamemasters, puesto que estos ya no existen. Ademas, existe un limite de cuantos reportes pendientes puedes tener. Vulnerability 1: Waypoints Many bots have waypoints. This means that the software instructs the bot to move to certain squares, ramps, or holes in a certain order. This can be exploited in two ways. Firstly, watch the bot for it's pattern, it's path. If you notice that it moves to a certain square, and then off in another direction, that is possibly one of it's "waypoints". If you put a trough, an indoor plant or any other item, that is not walkable, on that square, the bot will move to that point and stall. This includes ladder squares. Now you are able to move the character one square at a time away from the waypoint. If you continually move the character one square at a time at high enough speed, you will be able to move the character anywhere. If, however, you pause, the bot will return to the blocked square if it is accessible. This will not happen if the blocked waypoint is still on the character's screen. The second option with waypoints is to use the waypoint against the bot itself. If there is a waypoint close enough to a hole, this can be exploited as well. Simply find the waypoint close to the hole, and block the character in when it arrives to the waypoint. On the North, South, East or West side of the hole, there should be 2 squares available for this manuever. When the character is blocked in, move him to the second square away from the hole, vertically or horizontally. Almost exactly 1 second after you move him to that square, move him towards the hole, and he will go down the hole, whether it is a shovel hole, or any other hole. Image:Waypoint.jpg|Red = possible waypoints; Blue arrows = directions to move the char ahead of the bot. The explanation is that the bot will try to reach the waypoint after you have moved the character. But if you move the character after the bot realizes it needs to move, and before it moves the character, it will fall down the hole. This is very useful for taking characters to lure creatures on them in other spawns. Be forewarned, however, that luring creatures on a character is veiwed as against the rules on the island of Rookgaard and on Optional PvP Game Worlds and could be punished as a rule violation. Vulnerability 2: Rune Makers Another vulnerability is a rune maker. Most bot software will automatically take a blank rune from a backpack, and switch it with the weapon in the hand slot, and utter the spell phrase for the rune. Many characters who use this software also hunt at the same time. There is a feature on some bots that initiates attacks on any players that attack it. They also automatically use mana to heal themselves if attacked. If, however, you can time your attack at the moment when the blank rune has just been inserted into the hand slot, and the mage begins to use mana to heal itself, it will not be able to make the rune, and will only be able to hit you with it's fists, instead of a wand, rod, or melee weapon, or other attack option of it's choice. Beware, though, because some bots use the option of spell attacks such as exori vis and exori mort, and these may cause much hp loss to you while trying to attack the botting character. Most botting runemaking/hunting characters will not use that option however. Vulnerability 3: Autologging Many bots also use a feature which allows the character to make runes and eat food and to automatically log if a gamemaster or any other character comes on their screen. This often eliminates the possibility that they will be killed by a passerby who finds them "afk". If, however, you know where they are located, and shoot a ranged attack rune on the ground where you know them to be, this will cause them to have a battle lock, and as you walk up to the character, the bot may force log, and leave their character in the game for 60 seconds. You will have that much time to take the hp of the character down to zero, before they are disconnected automatically from the Game World. Others If you are going to kill a botter, you need to realize that the player might not be away from their keyboard at all. Most bots have the option of playing an alert or sound if another player attacks or simply traps him using the waypoints vulnerability. There is no way of knowing for sure if the botter will be alerted of your attack. This is why it's a good idea to have a second character, or unimportant character to test it. However, most botters are away from their computer really late at night or really early in the morning (EST) or moments when most players are not online (Like during test server times). It's also important to know that many bots can "auto-reply" to some words, like "Hello", or simple questions. Anti-Bot measures In the 7.8 Update, CIP added Stamina to the game to help lower the effectiveness of botting by reducing the amount of time that players could hunt. To normal players, Stamina is mostly irrelevant. However, this didn't solve anything, botters still chose to bot. It just forced botters to bot less. In the 8.40 update CIP released a new in-game system designed to stop some botters. Sometimes when hunting creatures such as tortoises a Tortoise (Anti-Botter) may spawn, or when hunting apes a Merlkin (Anti-Botter) or Kongra (Anti-Botter) may spawn. The new anti botter creatures look the same as a normal creature but heal very fast making them almost impossible to kill. The only way to get away from these creatures is to run away. They have the same status as boss monsters so they are not limited by the luring rule and they will disapear after some time. A few days after the update was released CIP modified these new creatures. Before they were edited they were able to combo 400+ which were killing a lot of players (especially low level mages) including fair players. After they were edited the damage of these creatures was greatly reduced allowing them to combo about 150. External Links *Tibianews. Botbusting Guide *Where Will Cheaters Go From Here? - Tibia.com featured article (Jan 2009)